Candy Coated Cancer
by Harlequeen
Summary: Like a disease, like a cancer, he was the carcinogen that tainted my every fiber of this lovesick melody. The thing is, I didn't want to be cured. Rated T for safety. HxOCxK


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A/N: It's been a while since I've posted something on FFn. During my days of inactivity, I hope that my writing skills have increased in order to satisfy your needs. I am not a good writer, but I am trying my best too keep this story unique and interesting as much as possible. Please, do comment or send me a note. It feels good to be appreciated.

Also, if there are any typographical errors or grammatical errors, kindly note them and I'd change them as soon as I can.

Again, this is a Hikaru x OC story. The story would be OC-centric, but scenes from both the manga and anime might be present in my story. If you don't like OC stories, I suggest you best not read it unless you want to try it.

**Disclaimer: **I'll only say this once: I am not in anyway affliated or related to Hatori Bisco or to Ouran High School Host Club. I am just a rabid fan who's writing this fanfic for a dear friend of mine. If ever I did own Ouran, it'd have nothing but shounen-ai and possible yaoi scenes.

The rain poured heavily upon the green, lavish gardens of the Amano compound. The tall, white and gracious manor overlooked the beautiful sea of flowers, which surrounded the creamy building. The marble fountain gloriously glistened under the heavy drops of water emanating from the dark heavens. It seemed that Zeus was angered seeing that thunder and lightning continuously danced and struck as if they were dancing. It was a dark morning.

A small girl opened her eyes at the sound of thunder. Beads of sweat trickled down her fragile body, making her hair cling on to her body. It was cold. She felt her stomach churn as she stood up, her ebony hair softly following her, her amethyst orbs trying to find her way out of her messy, dark room. Her face was pale from fear and dread as she heard a knock on her door.

She knew it was coming.

"Come in.", her voice, soft and dreary called out. Her eyes squinted as the door creaked open. Her arms shielded her pale face from the blinding light in front of her.

"Ms. Amano, your breakfast is ready. Your father is waiting for you downstairs." Meru, her personal maid, bowed and whispered softly. Her onyx eyes were sullen while her lips curved downwards. Her hands trembled as she took a step back and turned to close the door. "Please excuse me." She then bowed her head and closed the door.

The white doors landed with a soft click. She smiled to herself as she made her way towards her bathroom. The lights brightened her dark room as she pushed the switch open. She fumbled towards the cabinet and took her black towel from the wall and slowly stripped off her clothes. Her hands were shaking for fear engulfed her entire being. Her father was going to have a word with her.

The mere thought of her father and herself in one room was enough to make her hair stand. What more now that they were going to talk?

Her lips opened slightly as a small sigh escaped her pink lips. Her father was someone who's always on the go. He was hardly around, but when he was, his attention was only for his perfect daughter, Kaede, who always outsmarted and outgrown her in all aspects possible. At least, that's what she thought.

It was such a cold morning, but today, it didn't seem that the morning was going to get any warmer.

"I'll be in the conference room in two hours, and no. My private jet would be taking me to Singapore, but please assist Kaede during her stay in Egypt and next week at Jordan. Thank you." His voice rang idly on the phone as he talked to his faithful secretary. She really did pity his secretary since he was always dependent on her. Oh, the poor girl.

Her father gave the telephone to Antonio, their old butler who's been there since ages, and sipped from his tea. He recoiled due to the heat and fanned his tongue slowly. He was wearing his tuxedo again, probably going away for a while on another business trip. His gaze was on her now.

His darkened lips took a huff at his cigarette. Wisps of smoke came out of his lips as he spoke. "Yumi, we have important business to discuss."

She could feel a lump in her throat. She couldn't breathe. Her chest was getting tighter and tighter every second that passed. What was he going to say? Was she in trouble? Was she going to get punished? What if her father decided to dispose of her? Or maybe what if he decided to accept her as his own kin once more. Her heart was pounding profusely as her confusion and desire to know her father's words grew stronger and stronger.

Air.

"Yes father. I am ready to hear what you have to say to me. I am all ears. Please, do continue." She smiled at him, wishing her smiles would be enough to make him forget about the dreaded news he has to say to her.

She waited as Meru added some sugar to her hot chrysanthemum tea. Her bewitching eyes watched her cup lazily as Meru stirred it for her. Meru backed away from them slowly and curtsied as she made her way out. She lifted up the cup and drank quietly. Secretly, she hated tea. She didn't have a choice though. Since when did she have a choice exactly?

His honey eyes inspected her as if he was looking at a toy, scrutinizing if it had defects. He took another sip and closed his eyes. His face was cradled on both his thumbs while he was sitting cross-legged across her. She always wondered why we've had large and long tables even though only four out of the twenty-two seats were used. She guessed it really didn't matter at that moment. She felt that her stay inside the Amano manor would not be prolonged.

He cleared his throat.

"Your academic performance at St. Daine's Academy's terrible." He paused." You are to study at Ouran High School until you have redeemed yourself worthy of bearing the name of the Amano's . That would be all." Briskly, he waved his hand to signal a random bell boy to open the door for her. With that, he stood up, grabbed his coat and exited out to the eastern wing of their manor, never to be seen again.

She sighed deeply. It was nothing to serious, but her depleting ego and sense of pride was once again shredded into small, tiny pieces. With clenched fists, she nodded and curtsied before she left her room to show respect to her ignorant father. She did study hard. She was even at the top of her class and president of the student council.

_What did I do now? _

Her pale face showed nothing but displease as she thought of herself in the wretched yellow uniform that looked like chiffon rolls which can only be found in her new school, Ouran High School.

**A/N: **I guess that's all. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
